Josh Thomson
| birth_place = San Jose, California | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Kickboxing, Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= San Jose, California | team = American Kickboxing Academy | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 16 | mmakowins = 4 | mmasubwins = 8 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 3 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 1 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Joshua Joseph Thomson (born September 21, 1978) is an American mixed martial arts fighter training with American Kickboxing Academy. He has fought in Japan's PRIDE Fighting Championships and America's UFC, as well as Strikeforce and the World Fighting Alliance. Thomson is a former Strikeforce World Lightweight Champion and U.S. Champion. He is of Mexican descent on his mother's side.MMAmania.com exclusive interview with Josh Thomson MMA career Thomson holds a professional MMA record of 16 wins and 3 losses. On June 27, 2008, he defeated Gilbert Melendez by unanimous decision (50-45, 50-45, 50-45) at Strikeforce: Melendez vs. Thomson to become the Strikeforce Lightweight Champion. On April 11, 2009, Thomson was scheduled to make his first title defense in a rematch against Gilbert Melendez at Strikeforce's debut on the Showtime Network, but had to pull out after breaking his ankle while training on April 1, 2009. Rodrigo Damm was selected to take Thomson's place on the card. On August 15, 2009, Thomson was scheduled to unify his title with the newly crowned Strikeforce Interim Lightweight Champion Gilbert Melendez at Strikeforce: Carano vs. Cyborg, but was not medically cleared to fight due to his leg still bothering him. Mitsuhiro Ishida was selected to take Thomson's place against Melendez.Thomson Out, Ishida in Against Melendez On December 19, 2009, Thomson fought Gilbert Melendez for the Undisputed Lightweight Championship. Thomson lost the title via unanimous decision. Championships *Former Strikeforce Lightweight Champion MMA record {| style="font-size: 85%; text-align: left;" class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" |- !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|Record !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|Result !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Opponent' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Method' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Event' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Date' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Round' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Time' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Location' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Notes' |- |16-3-0(1) | Loss | Gilbert Melendez |Decision (Unanimous) |Strikeforce: Evolution |12/19/2009 |5 |5:00 | San Jose, CA, USA |Lost Strikeforce Lightweight Championship |- |16-2-0(1) | Win | Ashe Bowman |TKO (Punches) |Strikeforce: At The Mansion II |9/20/2008 |1 |1:14 | Beverly Hills, California, USA |- |15-2-0(1) | Win | Gilbert Melendez |Decision (Unanimous) |Strikeforce: Melendez vs. Thomson |6/27/2008 |5 |5:00 | San Jose, California, USA |Won Strikeforce Lightweight Championship |- |14-2-0(1) | Win | Adam Lynn |TKO (Punches) |Strikeforce: Playboy Mansion |9/29/2007 |1 |4:45 | Beverly Hills, California, USA |- |13-2-0(1) | Win | Nick Gonzalez |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |Strikeforce: Shamrock vs. Baroni |6/22/2007 |1 |1:42 | San Jose, California, USA |- |12-2-0(1) | Win | Nam Phan |Decision (Unanimous) |Strikeforce: Triple Threat |12/8/2006 |3 |5:00 | San Jose, California, USA Won Strikeforce U.S. Lightweight Championship |- |11-2-0(1) | Win | Duane Ludwig |Submission (Guillotine choke) |Strikeforce: Tank vs. Buentello |10/7/2006 |2 |4:36 | Fresno, California, USA |- |10-2-0(1) | Win | Rocky Johnson |Submission (Armbar) |PFA - Pride and Fury 5 |7/6/2006 |1 |1:55 | Worley, Idaho, USA |- |9-2-0(1) | Win | Harris Sarmiento |Submission (Arm-Triangle choke) |Strikeforce: Revenge |6/9/2006 |3 |3:19 | San Jose, California, USA |- |8-2-0(1) | Loss | Clay Guida |Decision (Unanimous) |Strikeforce: Shamrock vs. Gracie |3/10/2006 |5 |5:00 | San Jose, California, USA |For the vacant Strikeforce Lightweight Championship Guida was deducted one point for eye gouging |- |8-1-0(1) | Win | Daisuke Sugie |Submission (Kneebar) |PRIDE Bushido 8 |7/17/2005 |1 |4:35 | Nagoya, Japan |- |7-1-0(1) | Loss | Yves Edwards |KO (Flying Head Kick and Punches) |UFC 49: Unfinished Business |8/21/2004 |1 |4:32 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- |7-0-0(1) | Win | Hermes Franca |Decision (Unanimous) |UFC 46: Supernatural |1/31/2004 |3 |5:00 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- |6-0-0(1) | Win | Gerald Strebendt |KO (Punches) |UFC 44: Undisputed |9/26/2003 |1 |2:45 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- |5-0-0(1) | Win | Rob McCullough |Decision (Unanimous) |WFA 3 - Level 3 |11/23/2002 |3 |5:00 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- |4-0-0(1) | Win | Kajan Johnson |Submission (Elbows) |SE - North American Sport Fighting Invitational |9/7/2002 |2 |4:56 | Boise, Idaho, USA |- |3-0-0(1) | Win | Doug Evans |Submission (Triangle Choke) |NSFC - NW Submission Fighting 1 |5/4/2002 |1 |1:29 | Boise, Idaho, USA |- |2-0-0(1) |style="background: #c5d2ea"|NC | Norifumi Yamamoto |No Contest - Yamamoto Kicked in Groin |Shogun 1 - Shogun 1 |12/15/2001 |2 |2:00 | Honolulu, Hawaii, USA |- |2-0 | Win | Victor Estrada |Submission (Triangle Choke) |GVT - Gladiators Vale Tudo] |3/10/2001 | | | Worley, Idaho, USA |- |1-0 | Win | Jason Abajian |KO |Bushido 1 - Bushido 1 |1/18/2001 |1 | | Tempe, Arizona, USA See also *List of male mixed martial artists References External links *Official site *MMA record Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Mexican American mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:1978 births ja:ジョシュ・トムソン